


Faith Lehane

by stonerskittles



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character/">multiship meme.</a> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Faith x Dawn<br/>Chapter 2 - Faith x Wesley<br/>Chapter 3 - Xander x Faith<br/>Chapter 4 - Faith x Giles<br/>Chapter 5 - Kennedy x Faith</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn x Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

"Happy 18th D," Faith says, pressing a kiss to the teenagers temple. A red lipstick mark is printed there and Faith grins. 

Dawn’s face lights up. “Where’s my present?” 

"In the basement," Faith drawls, curling a hand around Dawn’s hip. 

"Why is it in the basement?" Dawn frowns and Faith flicks her tongue obscenely. " _Oh._ ”

"If you’re good, you might have more than one present," Faith whispers, giving her little ass a squeeze. 

Dawn squeaks. “More than one?”

"Uh-huh," she breathes. "You might have  _multiple_.”

"Oh my God."


	2. Faith x Wesley

"Looking good, Watcher," Faith whistles. "Leather suits you."

Wesley’s back straightens. “Faith.”

"That’s it. Say my name, baby," she grins as the watcher goes red. 

Same old Wesley. 

"I hear you’re good now," Wesley says and Faith shrugs, lights a cigarette. 

"For the most part." 

"Good," Wesley nods approvingly. "What are you doing in L.A?"

Faith exhales, making an ‘O’ with the smoke. “Visiting Angel.”

"Oh, are you and him…" 

She can’t stop the laughter from escaping, nearly bending at the waist with how hard she’s laughing. “I like being alive, thank you very much. Buffy would kill me if I ever went there.” 

Wesley smiles, looking relieved. “So you’re free this Wednesday?”

"For you? I’m free any day." 


	3. Faith x Xander

"Fuck," Xander breathes, one hand squeezing his erection tightly. 

Faith tosses her hair to look back at him and wiggles her ass. “C’mon, I want it this way.” 

"I’m not gonna last," he warns her, but kneels on the bed, sinking into her with one thrust. 

They both sigh when inside and Xander pulls out till only the tip is in and slams back in. He gets a hand twisted in her hair and pulls it back, like he knows she likes. 

"Touch yourself," he grunts, because he was serious about not lasting, but he wants her to come first. His pride demands it. 

Faith moans at the command, letting her shoulders drop as she gets a hand underneath herself to rub at her clit. 

"Harder," she chokes out, fucking back into him. 

She’s beautiful like this, after he’s fucked away all the masks and it’s just  _her_ , begging for him, letting him touch her in the most intimate ways. 

"You’re such a good girl," Xander croons and she keens, hips stuttering. "You can come, I want you to."

She must have been waiting for permission, because as soon as the words are out of his mouth her body seizes and she cries out, cunt contracting around his dick.

It only takes half a dozen thrusts for him to come after that, spilling into her. 

"You’re getting better at that," Faith says later and Xander laughs, pinning her down and tickling her. 


	4. Faith x Giles

"You kinky fucker," Faith grins, rooting through the black box.

She realises that she shouldn’t be rooting through the watchers personal things, but she’s been waiting for ages and Faith doesn’t like to wait.

Hence, how she found herself under Giles’s bed, emptying his box of toys.

_Sex toys._

For a moment, she wonders if she’d have any time to use some of the toys, but something catches her eye. 

"No fucking way."

At the bottom of the box, underneath all the stuff, are pictures. Some are black and white while others are in colour but they’re all of Giles with various people, most of which lacking clothing. 

She flips through them, idly thinking how there’s both men and women in the pictures, until she comes across a familiar face. 

"Go Mrs Summers," she cheers, scanning the photo. Summers is laid out on a cop car, legs spread with her skirt on but around her hips, underwear around her ankle. 

"I’d appreciate it if you put everything back where it belongs," a voice says from behind her and Faith jumps. She hadn’t heard Giles coming. 

"No way," Faith shakes her head. "I’m enjoying this." 

Giles tilts his head. “I’ll give you five seconds, or I’m going to spank you.” 

Faith smirks. “I dare you.”


	5. Faith x Kennedy

"Nice tongue ring," Faith whispers into Kennedy’s ear, enjoying how the potential jumps and twirls, arm up and ready to strike. 

Faith catches it before it can make contact. “Too slow.” 

Kennedy scowls and wrenches her arm away. 

"You snuck up on me," the potential accuses. 

"Not every monster is going to stomp and give a war cry before attacking," Faith points out, pinning Kennedy to the counter. 

"Some stalk you for weeks," she murmurs into the girls throat. "Lurking in the shadows, watching your every move."

Kennedy huffs. “I’d sense them.” 

"Some monsters can hide their true face. Earn your trust until you invite them in. You let them into your home, and they wait for the perfect moment to strike. When you least expect it." 

"Bloody hell!" Spike yells, stumbling into the kitchen and Kennedy pushes her away. 

Spike grins and waggles his eyebrows. “Am I interrupting something?”

"Nope, Faith says easily, reaching for an apple. "Just teaching our girl here a valuable lesson." 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
